Firestarter
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Auch als Auftragskiller hat man es nicht leicht, dass muss Deidara in einer kalten, regnerischen Nacht feststellen. DeiSasoDei -ein One-Shot für Leo-chan-


Firestarter

In einer tiefdunklen Nacht, schlich eine schwarze Gestalt durch die Straßen einer belebten Stadt. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die dunklen Wege und Gassen, welche die Gestalt nahm, ließen sie mehr als zwielicht erscheinen. Unter der dunklen Kapuze, konnte man einen blonden Haarschopf erkennen und ein leuchtend, blaues Auge. Das andere wurde vom langen Pony des Besitzers verdeckt. Ein junger Mann, mitte seinem Mantel befand sich eine Walther P 99 SO, welche er erst vor kurzem benutzt hatte.

Die schwarze Gestalt hörte auf den Namen Deidara. Deidara war ein Auftragskiller, der gerade von der Arbeit kam und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Er war nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, da sich seine Zielperson am anderen Ende der Stadt aufgehalten hatte und er den ganzen Weg zurück laufen musste. Er wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen und ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel nehmen, sein Auto befand sich in der Werkstatt. So hatte er nun etwa drei viertel des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als es auch noch zu Regnen begann. Laut seufzte der Blonde auf, während er versuchte das stetige Tropfen auf seiner Kapuze zu verdrängen. Tropf, Tropf, Tropf.

Er verzog den Mund und ließ seinen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite wandern. Einige Prostituierte standen am Straßenrand und beugten sich den Autos entgegen, um die Fahrer zum anhalten zu bringen. Es gab genug Kerle die anbissen und sich eine Frau mit zu sich ins Auto holten. Das nächste Stundenhotel war auch nur ein paar Straßen entfernt. Woher Deidara das wusste? Seine Klienten hielten sich oft genug in solchen Gebäuden auf.

Der Blonde richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den eigenen Gehweg, ließ ihn kurz über einige Leuchtreklamen schweifen, die zum trinken einluden. Eigentlich war es garnicht mal so eine schlechte Idee, etwas flüssiges würde er gut vertragen können. Außerdem käme er so aus dem Regen und vielleicht würde sich sogar seine Stimmung bessern. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, bis er eine Kneipe betrat, in der er bereits ein oder zwei Mal etwas getrunken hatte. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er hier auffallen würde, also machte er sich keine großen Sorgen. Nachdem er sich einen kurzen Überblick über das Lokal geschaffen hatte, setzte er sich an einen Tisch an der Wand, in Nähe der Theke. Langsam schob er sich die triefende Kapuze vom Schopf und öffnete seinen Mantel, bevor er sich eine lange, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Kurz nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, betrat eine weitere Person das Lokal, ebenso vermummt, wie es der Blonde noch vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen war. Unauffällig folgten die blauen Augen dem Neuankömmling, dessen schmale Lippen das einzige Merkmal waren, das er ausmachen konnte. Unangenehmerweise setzte sich die Person an den Tisch hinter ihm, sodass er sie nicht weiter beobachten konnte, ohne selbst aufzufallen. Es kitzelte leicht in seinem Nacken und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Gedanklich vor sich hinfluchend nahm er die Getränkekarte und suchte sich etwas zu trinken, das hoffentlich seine Nerven beruhigen würde. Als die Kellnerin endlich an seinen Tisch kam, bestellte er sich einen Daiquiri, sowie einen Tequila Sunrise und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. Das Paranoia Gefühl hatte nachgelassen, worüber Deidara ungemein erleichtert war. Es lag an seiner Arbeit, dass er des öfteren übervorsichtig reagierte, aber soetwas konnte einem auch schonmal das Leben retten.

Nach wenigen Minuten erhielt der Langhaarige seine beiden Drinks, leerte den Daiquiri mit einem Zug und zog dann das zweite Glas näher zu sich. Nachdenklich rührte er mit dem Strohhalm in dem Getränk und sah zu, wie sich Orangensaft und Grenadine vermischten, während der Rum noch leicht in seiner Kehle brannte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein Stück weit nach oben, als sein Magen etwas wärmer wurde und er stützte seine Wange auf seinem Handballen ab. In ein paar Tagen würde er wieder ausgezahlt werden, dann würde er sich endlich eine neue Waffe zulegen können. Deidara war nicht gerade der sparsamste Mensch, weswegen er meist im voraus plante, wofür er sein Geld ausgeben würde. Diesmal sollte sich sein Arsenal erweitern.

Immer mal wieder nahm der Blonde einen Schluck von seinem Cocktail und merkte langsam, wie sich seine Laune besserte. Die anderen Kneipenbesucher unterhielten sich angeregt, lachten und verbreiteten im allgemeinen eine für den Auftragskiller angenehme Stimmung, was Deidara fast den langen Weg vergessen ließ, den er hatte zurücklegen müssen. Zwischenzeitlich schloss er die Augen und spürte, wie sie brannten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie spät es war, aber sobald er Zuhause angekommen war, würde er unter die Dusche springen und danach ins Bett gehen. Den letzten Tropfen seines Tequila Sunrise genoss der Blonde, bevor er die Kellnerin zu sich herüber winkte und bezahlte. Er wartete noch einige Minuten, kämpfte gegen seinen inneren Schweinehund, der ihm immer wieder zuflüsterte, wie gemütlich es doch in der Kneipe, wie kalt und feucht jedoch die Straßen waren. Als er sich endlich hatte überwinden können aufzustehen, zog er den Reißverschluss seines Mantels hoch und setzte sich die Kapuze auf, bevor er das Lokal wieder verließ.

Der Regen hatte mittlerweile ein wenig nachgelassen, jedoch tropfte das kühle Nass abermals unablässlich auf die Kapuze seines Mantels, hinterließ mit jedem Tropfen ein leises Plopp.

Deidara versuchte sich dadurch nicht seine neugewonnene, gute Laune verderben zu lassen und musterte sich einfach aus, wie er nach einer schönen, heißen Dusche in sein gemütliches Bett klettern würde. Ohja, vielleicht würde er bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich etwas an sich herumspielen. Der Gedanke zauberte ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Nachdem er zwei Straßen hinter sich gelassen hatte, vernahm Deidara plötzlich Schritte hinter sich. Das musste rein garnichts bedeuten, vorsichtig war er trotzdem. Er ging im gleichen Tempo weiter, wie zuvor, nahm einen kleinen Umweg, um an einigen Straßenspiegeln vorbeizugehen und vielleicht einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, die hinter ihm herspazierte. Allerdings hatte sich sein Verfolger wohl zurückfallen lassen, die Schritte waren immer leiser geworden und sehen konnte er in den Spiegeln auch niemanden. Dann, bloß um sicher zu gehen, überquerte er eine Straße, sah dabei natürlich zu beiden Seiten, bevor er losging und stellte fest, dass niemand hinter ihm war. Musste wohl wirklich bloß ein Passant gewesen sein.

Auf dem restlichen Weg nach Hause, wurde er nicht verfolgt, begegnete eher wenigen Menschen, von denen der Großteil kaum noch geradeaus gehen konnte. Der Blonde schenkte seinen Mitbürgern keine weitere Beachtung und beeilte sich etwas, da der Regen wieder zunahm.

Als er endlich in dem großen Mehrfamilienhaus angekommen war, blieb Deidara einen Moment lang vor der Tür zu seiner Wohnung stehen und zog sich schon einmal Mantel und Schuhe aus, bevor er die Tür aufschloss. Um nicht zuviel Dreck in seine Wohnung zu tragen, stellte er seine Schuhe auf eine kleine Matte und hing seinen Mantel an den Haken, der darüber befestigt war. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, schaltete das Licht an und streckte sich mit einem Seufzen. Danach machte er sich zielstrebig auf den Weg Richtung Badezimmer, in welchem er sogleich verschwand, sich auszog und unter die Dusche sprang. Leise stöhnend nahm er war, wie das warme Wasser seine verspannten Schultern hinabkullerte und leicht auf seiner Haut prickelte. Nach dem kalten Regen konnte Deidara nun spüren, wie ausgekühlt er wirklich gewesen war. Gemächlich schäumte er seine langen Haare und seinen Körper ein, bevor er abermals das Wasser anstellte und dessen Wirkung genoss. Als er endlich aus der Dusche stieg, schnappte sich der Blonde zwei Handtücher. Das eine band er sich um seine Hüften, mit dem anderen versuchte er seine Haare ansatzweise zu trocknen. Nachdem sein Schopf nicht mehr tropfte, trocknete er sich schnell ab und nahm dann Bürste und Fön zur Hand. Nach geschätzten zwanzig Minuten verließ er das Bad wieder und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schaltete das Licht an und wollte gerade auf seinen Schrank zusteuern, als er einen Waffenlauf zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und hielt die Luft an. Seine Waffe war in seinem Mantel, sein restliches Arsenal befand sich unter den Dielen im Wohnzimmer, allerdings ungeladen. Nun hatte er ein echtes Problem.

„Keine Sorge Deidara. Würde ich dich tot sehen wollen, wärst du es längst.", hörte Deidara eine ihm unbekannte Stimme in sein Ohr hauchen. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn und er nickte bloß langsam. Wenn ihn dieser Kerl nicht töten wollte, was wollte er dann von ihm?

„Geh um das Bett herum und setz dich dann langsam auf die Matratze." Der Atem des Fremden kitzelte in seinem Nacken und er kam dem Befehl nach. Langsam setzte sich Deidara auf das Bett, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab und wartete auf eine weitere Ansage. Das leise Rascheln von Kleidung ließ den Blonden die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen und er senkte leicht den Kopf. Er selbst trug bloß das Handtuch, bis zu seinem Schrank, in welchem sich seine Shorts befanden, hatte er es ja nicht mehr geschafft. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte der Blauäugige, wie die Matratze hinter ihm nachgab und der Fremde scheinbar auf das Bett kletterte. Wieder konnte er den Atem des anderen an seinem Nacken spüren, wieder überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut. „Was wollen Sie, hmm?", fragte der Blonde den Mann hinter sich und konnte wieder den Lauf zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spüren. „Dir ein Angebot unterbreiten. Eins, das du nicht ausschlagen solltest.", kam die Antwort, wieder direkt in sein Ohr gehaucht. Einen Augenblick später, spürte er eine kühle Hand über seinen linken Arm streichen. „Schon einmal etwas von Akatsuki gehört?", fragte ihn die Stimme, er nickte langsam. „Nicht viel, bloß dass sie ein Zusammenschluss von Killern sind, so etwas wie eine Organisation, hmm."

„Das trifft es eigentlich ziemlich gut. Nun... Akatsuki sucht noch weitere Mitglieder Deidara und du wurdest als effizient genug angesehen, um der Organisation beizutreten. Du verstehst, dass ein ‚Nein' wohl eher unratsam wäre oder?", sprach der Fremde und streichelte unterdessen weiter über Deidaras Arm, der mittlerweile angefangen hatte zu kribbeln. Er nickte abermals langsam und spürte dann ein paar Lippen einen zarten Kuss auf seine Schulter hauchen. Er sollte also für Akatsuki rekrutiert werden? Machte man das etwa so?

Die Hand, die zuvor noch seinen Arm gestreichelt hatte, wanderte diesen nun hoch, über sein Schlüsselbein, hin zu seiner Wange. Langsam wurde sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, sodass er zum ersten mal in das Gesicht des Mannes sehen konnte, der es wagte, ihn mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen. Seine Überraschung konnte er bloß schwer verbergen, als er zotteliges, rotes Haar, grau-braune Augen und schmale Lippen sah. Der Kerl konnte keinen Tag älter sein als er selbst, er sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Modelmagazin gesprungen. Der Rotschopf sah ihn scheinbar müde an, den Hauch eines Schmunzelns an den Lippen. „Effizient und gutaussehend. Ich denke, ich habe mich für den Richtigen gemeldet.", vernahm er die Stimme des Rothaarigen und klebte förmlich an dessen Lippen. Bedroht zu werden war nur halb so schlimm, wenn der Täter so gut aussah wie dieser Rotschopf. „Sasori.", meinte dieser und ließ die Wange des Blonden los. „Sasori.", wiederholte er und sah zu, wie der andere nickte. Der Lauf zwischen seinen Schulterblättern verschwand und Deidara seufzte. „Also, was sagst du?" „Sie lassen mir ja keine große Wahl, hmm." „Nenn mich Sasori, ich hab dir nicht umsonst meinen Namen gesagt.", raunte Sasori und Deidara nickte wieder, weiterhin in das Gesicht des anderen blickend. Dieser seufzte tonlos und ließ eine Hand über die Brust des Blonden wandern, bis hin zu seiner Hüfte, um welche noch das Handtuch gebunden war. „Ich denke ich weiß schon, wie ich dich überzeuge.", hauchte der Rothaarige und diesmal schmunzelte er wirklich. Deidara zuckte leicht, als er die Hand des anderen zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er hinunter, als wenn er sichergehen wollte, dass der andere ihn auch wirklich anfasste, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Sasori zuwandte, der ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Sasoris Hand rieb leicht über seine Männlichkeit, sodass sich Deidara ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. Der Rotschopf lehnte sich etwas vor und hauchte zarte Küsse auf die noch immer warme Haut des Blonden. „Sasori...", murmelte der Blauäugige und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als der Rothaarige das Handtuch öffnete und die Finger um sein Glied legte. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm vor ein paar Minuten eine Waffe an den Rücken gehalten worden war, von der gleichen Person, die ihm jetzt einen runterholen wollte. „Trete Akatsuki bei und ich schlafe mit dir.", vernahm er Sasoris Stimme und blinzelte ihn überrascht an, bevor ihm ein erregtes Stöhnen entwich. „I-ich..." „Du?" „J-ja verdammt!", raunte er und schloss die Augen, um das Schmunzeln des anderen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „Eine gute Wahl Deidara. War doch gar nicht so schwer. Und jetzt..." Wieder vernahm Deidara das Rascheln von Stoff und spürte, wie Sasori von ihm abließ.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, drehte seinen Oberkörper, damit er den anderen sehen konnte. Sasori kniete auf seinem Bett und zog sich gerade sein Oberteil aus. Auf der Brust des Rothaarigen, prangte ein Skorpionen Tattoo, welches Deidara ziemlich bekannt vorkam. „Du bist nicht zufällig Akasuna no Sasori oder?", fragte er und kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Er hatte einen der besten Auftragsmörder der Welt halb nackt vor sich sitzen. „Ja, der bin ich. Also versuch erst gar nicht, irgendwelche Spielchen zu spielen. Du hast zugesagt, also bekommst du jetzt eine Belohnung für deine Mitgliedschaft.", verkündete der andere, beugte sich wieder vor und legte die Lippen auf die des Blonden. Deidaras Augen fielen zu und er spürte, wie sich die Arme des anderen um seinen Nacken schlangen, er näher zu ihm gezogen wurde. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander, während der Blonde hastig an der Hose des anderen herumfingerte und sie öffnete. Das alles kam ihm wie ein sehr merkwürdiger, verdrehter, feuchter Traum vor.

Nach einigen Momenten hatte Deidara es geschafft, dem anderen Hose samt Shorts herunterzuziehen und legte die Arme um den Rothaarigen, der sich nun gänzlich seiner Kleidung entledigte. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss und sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Sasori den Blonden auf sich zog und sich selbst auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Deidaras Augen huschten kurz über das Bett, aber die Waffe des anderen konnte er nirgends sehen. Der Rothaarige rieb über die Schultern des Blonden, der etwas großer war und hob seine Hüften etwas an, sodass er die des Obenliegenden berührte. Beiden entwich ein erfreuter Laut und Deidara konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. „Rekrutierst du jedes potenzielle Mitglied Akatsukis, indem du mit ihm schläfst Sasori?", fragte er den Kleineren, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin bloß für meinen eigenen Partner verantwortlich und das wirst du sein. Das heißt, wenn du dir jetzt genügend Mühe gibst.", entgegnete der Rotschopf und schmunzelte abermals. Nach einer Hand des Blonden greifend, führte er diese an seinen Mund und begann damit, an zwei der Finger zu saugen. Deidara sah dem ganzen erregt zu und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, als Sasori seinen Zeigefinger mit der Zunge umspielte. Leise stöhnte er bei dem Anblick und erntete einen verschmitzten Blick seitens des Rothaarigen. Dieser ließ bald von den Fingern ab und bedeutete dem Blauäugigen, ihn zu weiten. Dem Deut folgend, begann Deidara damit, den Kleineren zu fingern, der sich ihm bereits jetzt entgegendrückte und genauso ungeduldig zu sein schien, wie er selbst. „Beeil dich.", raunte er dem Größeren entgegen und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dessen Schulter fest. Der Aufforderung oder eher dem Befehl, kam der Blonde schnellstmöglich nach. Er zog seine Hand zurück und positionierte sich zwischen Sasoris Beinen, rieb seine Errektion leicht am Eingang des Rothaarigen. „Deidara..", raunte der Untenliegende ungeduldig, schloss dann aber keuchend die Augen, als der Angesprochene langsam in ihn glitt. „Aaah!"

Nach einiger Zeit lagen die beiden Auftragskiller erschöpft und Atem ringend im Bett des Blonden. Deidara wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, einmal mit Akasuna no Sasori im Bett zu landen und das, weil er ihn als seinen Partner in Akatsuki haben wollte. Es kam ihm immer noch wie ein Traum vor, aber er hatte auch keine Lust darauf, aus diesem zu erwachen. Mit einem Grinsen ließ er seinen Blick über den nackten Torso des Rothaarigen wandern, bewunderte dessen Tattoo, welches ihm den letzten Denkanstoß gegeben hatte und ihn erkennen ließ, dass der andere ein berüchtigter Killer war. Trotz allem war der Kleinere auch nicht gerade ein schlechter Lover und wenn Deidara wie auch sonst seiner Arbeit nachgehen können würde, wenn er nun Mitglied in Akatsuki war, dann hatte er bloß gewonnen. Vorallendingen, da Sasori auch noch sein Partner sein würde.

Langsam strich die Hand des anderen über seine Hüfte, hoch zu seinem Rücken. „Das war nicht schlecht, aber ich werde dir noch einiges beibringen müssen.", verkündete der Rotschopf mit leise raunender Stimme, während er wieder näher an den Größeren heran rutschte und das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub. „Wir sollten duschen. Dann sollte ich dich zum Leader bringen. Er wartet auf eine Antwort und es wäre gut, wenn er sie direkt von dir hören würde.", erklärte ihm Sasori und Deidara nickte. „Auf zur nächsten Runde, hmm.", erwiderte er breit grinsend und zog den Rothaarigen mit sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, bevor er aufstand und den Kleineren auf den Armen vor sich her ins Badezimmer trug. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nochmal den passiven Part übernehmen werde, Deidara. Dein Gesicht wird schneller der Wand zugewandt sein, als du ‚Seme' sagen kannst."

+F+I+R+E+S+T+A+R+T+E+R+F+I+R+E+S+T+A+R+T+E+R+F+I+R+E+S+T+A+R+T+E+R

So, das war so eine Idee, die mir im Kopf umhergeschwebt ist. Ich hoffe sie findet anklang :D Und vorallendingen hoffe ich, dass sie Leo-chan gefällt, der das One-Shot gewidmet ist :)


End file.
